herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inojin Yamanaka
Inojin Yamanaka is a character from Naruto and and the son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai. He is voiced Spike Spencer, role of Shinji Ikari. Appearance Inojin has green eyes and blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin colour and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armor underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities Inojin is noted to have great talent as a shinobi and outstanding powers of observation. As a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan and collaboration techniques for his team respectively. He is also been taught the art-oriented techniques of his father. Inojin is able to effectively animate his drawings for various purposes, though his drawing style differs from that of his father's greatly. Inojin also wields a tipless tanto,indicating skills in kenjutsu. Epilogue After their sensei ends classes early due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Inojin tried to convince his team-mates Chōchō and Shikadai to go training with them. However, they both casually shirk their training opting to eat instead and claiming it was too troublesome respectively. Ultimately, he went to the training field alone, but was afraid to confront his upset mother and hid behind a tree instead contemplating how best to approach the situation. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Inojin was surprised how little some of his classmates cared about it. Later, Inojin continued his training under his father in artistic ninjutsu, noting that his father's style of drawing is so old-fashioned. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Inojin meets with Boruto Uzumaki and Shikadai Nara to play video games together after they finish their missions for the day. When Boruto offers to give them his data to make the game easier, Inojin reacts with disappointment, along with Shikadai to find that Boruto had been cheating while they were playing. Inojin enters in the Chūnin Exams with Shikadai and Chōchō. The first round was a true or false quiz, administered by Sai, which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into a pit of ink. They were able to pass the first round thanks to Shikadai using his shadow to keep Inojin and Chōchō against the wall and from falling into the ink pit. Inojin exasperatedly states that only his father could come up with such an idea. Ino-Shika-Chō progressed to the second round of the Chūnin Exams, which involved teams competing against each other to for flags. Inojin was able to stop and restrain another genin before he could steal their flag, while Chōchō managed to retrieve another team's flag, allowing them to advance to the third round. During the third round, Inojin loses against Araya. Personality Inojin seems to be the most reasonable of the new generation of the Team Moegi trio, as he, unlike his team-mates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino–Shika–Chō techniques. When Chōchō refuses to go along and instead goes to eat dango with Anko, he calls her fat, which showcased that he may have inherited a penchant for insensitivity from his father, Sai. He also seems to have inherited the role of being the most motivated of the trio from his mother, Ino, and his late grandfather Inoichi. Trivia * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Inojin's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Boruto, is a white mage. * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Inojin's hobbies are painting/drawing and playing first-person shooter games. ** His favourite foods are cheese and takoyaki ** His least favourite foods are fatty meats. Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Strategic Category:Comic Relief Category:Manga Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Artistic